MANHATTAN Story: UNEXPECTED LOVE FROM HIM
by luchiafujikawa
Summary: sebuah kesalahpahaman antara sahabat neraka terbaiknya, Sakura harus mengalami hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikir dan tidak akan mau dipikirkannya. bertemu dengan para kolega yang selama ini selalu dijauhinya karena ketidaktertarikan sama sekali terhadap dunia sosial yang selama ini dijalaninya, akankah Sakura kembali hidup normal seperti yang selalu diimpikannya?


**MANHATTAN Story: "UNEXPECTED LOVE FROM HIM"**

 **By Luchia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Happy Reading"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buku dan secangkir hot chocolatte merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna di musim gugur ini... ya... musim gugur di akhir bulan oktober merupakan musim yang paling sibuk dalam hidupku... beruntung kantorku tercinta memiliki direktur yang baru dengan pemikiran yang baru pula... andai saja si pak tua itu masih menjabat sebagai direktur... mungkin aku akan kehilangan berat badan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya...

Oh.. ayolah aku hanya wanita karir yang sibuk mencari uang untuk makan dan membiayai hidup di New York tersayang. Tinggal di apartemen semungil ini yang hanya berisikan dua kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi mungkin terdengar sangat mengerikan.. tapi binggo... aku menyulapnya menjadi tempat ternyaman di seluruh penjuru New York. Oh jangan menyepelekan apartemenku sayang... aku merancangnya sedemikian rupa dengan menggabungkan gaya vinttage dan sedikit gaya rococo di bagian ruang tamu. Untungnya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk men-desainya karna ruang tamuku bukanlah ruang tamu yang besar di rumah orang-orang bangsawan. Jangan lupakan aku juga menambahkan aksen noble dikamar dengan membuat dinding kamarku dilapisi dengan beludru lembut bewarna pastel untuk membuat suasana damai dan menyegarkan pikiran, ditambah dengan kursi rias antik yang menambah kesan mewah. Yah walaupun terdengar menyombongkan diri, tapi jika kalian ingin tau, aku mungkin menghabiskan hampir setahun gajiku hanya untuk men-desain apartemenku yang mungil ini menjadi istana bagiku. Rumahku istanaku bukan? Apapun akan kita lakukan agar kita dapat merasakan kenyamanan di tempat kita tinggal bukan? Jadi siapa peduli jika aku menghabiskan dana sebesar itu..

Oke... kurasa cukup menyombongkan diri, karena rasanya itu bukanlah jati diriku yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin karena efek bulan Oktober yang dingin dan santai tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tubuh dan otakku menjadi sulit untuk menyesuaikan jadwal dan kegiatan di bulan Oktober yang penuh dengan isak tangis,lembur, dan kantung mata yang menyebalkan.

Ah.. aku terkejut dari lamunanku saat merasakan ada yang begetar di saku celana santaiku. Untunglah benda mungil tersayangku menyadarkanku dari pemikiran bodohku yang tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Segera kuambil benda tersebut sebelum aku merasa semakin penasaran siapa yang menelponku di hari yang sempurna ini. Aku mendesah kecewa saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponselku. Oh waktu yang sangat tidak tepat saat seseorang yang berasal dari neraka mengganggu waktu bersantaiku. Siapa lagi jika tidak sahabat blondieku tersayang yang menelponku dan dia tidak akan henti-hentinya atau mungkin tidak akan ada kata menyerahnya jika tidak mengganguku barang sedetik saja, baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dia memang neraka dan aku akan merasa segera berada di neraka nantinya.

Sebelum aku mengangkat panggilannya, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mendengus, memutar bola mataku dan berusaha untuk membuat suaraku semanis mungkin agar tidak terlihat kesal dengannya, dan dia juga tidak akan kesal denganku karena membiarkan dia menunggu lama untuk menjawab panggilannya, walaupun aku tau bahkan yakin bahwa sekarang dia sudah kesal denganku. Ayolah ini hanya sedikit balas dendam karna dia mengganggu acara santaiku di hari yang sempurna ini.

"halo ino tersayang ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucapku dengan nada semanis mungkin. Kudengar ia mendengus diseberang sana dengan napas yang memburu seolah dia baru saja dikejar oleh singa, padahal kenyataannya ia hanya menunggu sebuah telepon.

"oh.. tidak bisakah kau memjawabku lebih cepat lagi Sakura? Bayangkan jika aku seorang dokter yang akan melakukan oprasi mendadak, dan menunggu rekanku mejawab panggilanku agar dia segera datang dan membantu untuk melakukan oprasi, mungkin jika kau menjawab panggilan itu dengan waktu durasinya sama seperti ini, maka aku yakin bahwa pasien kita tidak akan tertolong" ujarnya panjang lebar tanpa mengetahui sebuah fakta yang penting.

"tapi kita berdua bukanlah dokter yang menangani sebuah oprasi atau selebihnya sayang, dan kau harus tau itu" ujarku puas dengan senyum kemenangan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin bahwa ia pasti tau aku sedang menunjukkan senyum terlebarku. Ya itu faktanya... ia dan aku sama-sama bukanlah seorang dokter.

" oh Sakura!..." kudengar suaranya mengelegar dari seberang seolah-olah ia adalah seekor singa betina yang murka hanya karna secuil makanannya diambil. Oke sepertinya cukup basa-basinya aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkannya mengomel layaknya mempromosikan produk di toko-toko loak pinggir jalan di bulan Oktober.

"oke-oke... apa yang penting Ino, atau yang lebih tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku sesegera mungkin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh sayang akhirnya kau peduli juga..." jawabnya dengan nada riang seolah-olah dia melupakan kemarahannya tadi, dan sekarang ia seperti seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang bahagia hanya karena diberikan setangkai lolipop. Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa lolipop di dunia nyata yang ia inginkan tidaklah mudah untukku.

" Sakura aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku di acara pesta topeng yang diadakan teman kakak Deidara nanti malam." Ujarnya dengan nada riang seolah-olah tidak ada beban mengatakannya kepadaku.

"WWHATT?!..." jawabku dengan nada shock. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak shock dengan ide gila Ino.

Aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa ino memanglah neraka...

.

.

.

...TBC...

.

.

.

Author pov :

Hai" ada yang masih ingat aku? Pasti gk bakalan ada (^.^)/ #abaiakan

I'm Come Back! Ada yang kangen denganku? #terlaluberharap. Oke" aku minta maaf karena baru bisa aktif lagi setelah satu atau dua tahun hilang bagai hantu. Aku juga minta maaf karena ceritaku sebelumnya memiliki 'amat banyak kesalahan' mulai dari pemakaian EYD yang tidak jelas dan baku juga kesalahan fatal yaitu lupa menulis kata "REMAKE". Harap maklum karena aku tidak bisa (masih belum bisa) melanjutkan ceritanya karena... hp lama tersayang rusak dan laptop lama ganti baru:"( padahal aku sudah menulis 2 chapter yang belum dipulikasikan dan belum menulis kata REMAKE... kuharap kalian mengerti bahwa saat aku kehilangan hp lamaku.. dan laptop yang baru sangat kosong, aku merasa sangat down... tapi karena aku tetap mencintai dunia kecil kita ini aku kembali dan berusaha untuk belajar lagi... masih belum terlambat untuk belajar bukan?#abaiakncurhatan

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang typo, ataupun alur yang sangat aneh(?) aku sengaja membuat alur yang lambat, alurnya santai dan apa adanya, bukan ada apanya #ngomongapaiki

Masih belum berani membuat cerita yang berat, jadi konflik disini mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, maklum minna saya masih pemula #ojigi

Chap 1 dan 2 saya masih membuat cerita dengan semuanya itu sakura's pov, mungkin di chap selanjutnya baru akan ditampilkan cerita normal

Sekian cuap-cuapnya bye"

Nb: saya sangat mengharapkan review dari teman-teman untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya

Sign, love

 **Kawa**


End file.
